movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Birthday, Angel!
Back at the cottage, Snakes was humming and lighting some candles on the cake, which was too tall, very crooked, and, of course, runny. He carefully lit each candle by breathing a puff of fire on them. "There! Whoop!" he said, quite satisfied, after he blew out the fire. Then he noticed the cake was starting to run and held it up with a broom. He turned to Bill and asked, "Well, what do you think of it?" Bill was also almost finished with the dress. But the dress was a bad joke - there were too many designs, some parts of the dress were way too big, and some were torn. And Red was still standing as the dummy in the dress, not seeming too happy. Bill was startled when he saw the sight of the birthday cake. "Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" he said. Snakes then noticed a few candles were starting to flow down the broomstick. "Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's baked." he said, placing the candles back on top of the cake. "Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress?" Bill asked nervously. "Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" asked Snakes, as he had a good look at it, standing beside Bill. "Well, I improved it a bit! But perhaps if I added a few more ruffles? What do you think?" Bill asked Snakes. Snakes nodded. "Mm-hmm, I think so. What do you think, Red?" But Red did not think it was a good idea! The dress was ruined, and the cake was ruined. He had enough. "I THINK WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!!!" he fumed, as he turned to face them. A flap from the dress flew into his face as he carried on ranting and raving. "I think we ought to think of Angel and what she'll think of this mess!" With that, Red struggled out of the dress, causing it to fall to pieces, and stomped upstairs. "I still think what I've thought before. I'm going to get those wands!" As Red went upstairs, the cake on the broom began to melt completely, leaving only its burning candles. "You know, I think he's right." Snakes said to Bill, who nodded at him. This was not easy without using their wands. And the years are up anyway. Suddenly, Red ran back downstairs, carrying the three wands in his hands. "Here they are! Good as new!" he called. But Bill was cautious about what Red was going to do with their wands. "Ah, ah, ah, duh, duh, duh! Careful, Red!" he warned, as he took the wands from the chubby mouse. Then Red locked the doors while Snakes closed the windows and Bill locked up every cranny in the cottage. "Quick! Lock the doors. Snakes, you close the windows. Oh, lock up every cranny. We can't take any chances!" said Bill. Then he gave Snakes his wand and said, to him, "And now, you take care of the cake." Red began, "While I..." "Clean the room, dear." Bill finished, as he gave Red his wand and kept his own. "And I'll make the dress. Now hurry!" Red became angry a little. But he realized what Bill meant, and he zapped a bucket, a mop, and a broom that were standing in a corner, making the objects come to life, ready to do any bidding. "Come on, bucket, mop, broom! Bill says clean up the room!" he called. Then the cleaning stuff immediately began to clean up the place as the broom swept away what ever pieces of the ruined dress were lying on the floor. "And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess!" Bill chuckled, as he took a fresh sheet of green cloth, and, with a whirl of his wand, he transformed the cloth into a base of the dress. "Eggs, flour, milk!" Snakes called, as the ingredients also came to life and walked over to listen to the skinny mouse. "Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll put on the candles." said Snakes, as the ingredients walked over to a mixing bowl, and the flour, milk, and eggs were put in. Meanwhile, the broom was sweeping some dust. The rug, stool, and chair Red was standing on moved up in order to make way for it. When the broom stopped sweeping, Red noticed the pile of dust was still on the floor, so he zapped it away. While the ingredients were still filling in the mixing bowl and a big wooden spoon was stirring up the ingredients, Snakes took a taste of some cinnamon. Then, when the batter was done, the cake looked perfectly baked with blue and baby blue frosting, morning glories, daisies, roses, carnations, and periwinkles. Now Bill was making the sleeves. He took another green sheet and, with his wand, he ordered the scissors to cut the cloth three times. Then he zapped some spools of green thread, making them come to life. The needles also came to life, and the sleeves were puffed up and stitched with the green thread. Now the sleeve was short, and it flew over to the left side of the dress and stuck it in its armhole. Now the dress was perfectly sewn! Red was dancing with the mop. He danced and twirled while the mop did the same. Then he jumped, and the broom followed suite, only into the bucket and out. Then Red kept dancing and twirling while the mop washed the floor. The mop glided gracefully under the table where Snakes was standing at. He lifted one paw in order to give it room. Then he lifted his other paw until he was floating off the floor. When the mop was done washing under the table, Snakes landed back on the floor. Red was still dancing with the mop, and Bill was using his wand to put light green hairlines on the sleeves. Red saw him and stopped. "Oh no, not green! Make it yellow!" said Red, as he zapped the dress, making it turn yellow. Bill saw that and gasped in shock. "Red!" he scolded. "Make it green!" Bill said, as he zapped the dress back to its green color. Red still danced with the mop as it was still washing the floor. "Make it yellow!" he whispered, zapping it yellow again. Bill saw that the dress was yellow again and was now irritated. "Oh, green!" he said, as he zapped it back to green again. "Yellow!" Red smiled, still dancing. But this time, Bill stood before the dress, and his clothes turned yellow. Red snickered to himself until Bill angrily turned his clothes green. That actually did it. Because they began to start fighting over the color. As Snakes was putting baby blue frosting on the blue frosting-coated cake, yellow and green lightning bolts began flying all over the place and into the fireplace, where blazes of color went through the chimney. Unfortunately, the fight happened at a wrong time. Because Fidget was flying through the forest when he saw yellow and green fireworks from a distance. "Hey! What's that?" he said, "I must go investigate." He flew over to investigate, and he saw the fireworks coming out from the chimney. Curiously, he looked down in it, only to get zapped multiple times by the lightning bolts. "Hey! That's not fair!" Fidget yelled. Inside the house, the war continued, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looked like two cans of color paint were emptied on it. "Ohhh, now look what you've done!" Bill angrily said to Red. Snakes had just finished lighting all of the candles on the cake because he heard something. "Shh, listen!" he said. Then he began to listen closely to a faint sounds coming from the forest. As it got louder, it began to sound like someone singing. And they already recognized whose voice it was. "It's Angel!" said Red, realizing who's singing. "She's back! Enough of this foolishness." said Bill, as he and Red changed their clothes back to their original colors. Red zapped the dishes clean and put them in a cupboard, and Bill set the dress and a pair of ankle-length bloomers and silk gloves on the chair and set a pair of shoes on the floor. "Make it green." he said. He turned the dress, bloomers, gloves, and shoes green and turned to Red. "Now hide! Quick!" said Bill, motioning Red to hide. Before going, Snakes turned to the green dress, bloomers, gloves, and shoes. "Baby blue!" he whispered, as he turned the dress, shoes, bloomers, and gloves baby blue without Bill and Red noticing. Then he ran to the attic to join the lizard. Angel was running to the cottage. "Uncle Bill!" she called. Then Bill was surprised to see the mop still washing the floor. "Good gracious! Who left the mop running?" he exclaimed. Red also noticed the mop and realized that he had forgotten about it. "Stop, mop!" he said, as he zapped the mop, making it drop to the floor, lifeless. Angel opened the door, walked inside the cottage, set the berries on a small table, unwrapped her scarf, took off her hat, and unbuttoned her coat. But she was surprised to find Bill and the others nowhere in sight. As the Scotsmouse looked around, Fidget peeked into the door and sees her. "Who could she be?" he asked. He became very suspicious about the Scotsmouse. Her fur is tan, her bucktooth is white, her ear innards are pink, her nose and bow are red, and her eyes are brown, but is it the same Princess Olivia? "Uncle Bill! Snakes! Red!" she called, as she hung up the scarf, coat, and hat. "Where is everybody?" said Angel, wondering where they were. Then she suddenly gasped when she saw the baby blue dress, shoes, and bloomers, and the cake and became very happy. "Surprise, surprise!" Bill, Snakes, and Red cheered in unison, as they all came out of their hiding place to surprise Angel. "Happy birthday, Angel!" said Snakes, hugging Angel. "Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful! Just wait till you meet him!" said Angel, hugging them back. "Him?" said Snakes, being startled when Angel mentioned someone. "Angel!" gasped Red, who also seemed surprised. "You-You've met some stranger?" asked Bill. "Oh he's not a stranger," Angel explained. "we've met before." "You have?" said Bill. "Where?" asked Red. "Once upon a dream!" Angel said dreamily, and she began to sing Once Upon A Dream. Angel: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream The lizard and two mice looked at each other with confused looks. They didn't know what was going on with Angel. Then Angel took Snakes by the hands and danced with him. Then Snakes noticed the cause of her behavior and realized. "She's in love!" said Snakes. "Oh no!" said Red. "This is terrible!" said Bill. Then Angel stopped singing and dancing and became confused by what they said. And she didn't understand what was going on. "Why? After all, I am a big girl now." said Angel. The lizard and two mice then began to know that it was time to tell her the truth. "It isn't that, dear." said Bill. "You're already betrothed?" said Snakes. "Betrothed?" said Angel, still confused. "Since the day you were born." answered Red. "To Prince Norman Frierson, dear." Snakes agreed. "But that's impossible!" said Angel, "How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be..." "A princess?" Red finished, smiling. "And you are, dear!" said Snakes. "Princess Olivia Flaversham!" said Bill. Then Fidget became surprised when it heard this. "Ah! So that's the princess! I must tell the mouse queen right away!" He smiled evilly, knowing that he has found the princess. Then he flew off to tell Selene the news. "Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Eric." Bill told Angel. Angel's eyes started to fill up with tears. "But...but I can't!" she said, "He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him." "I'm sorry, child," said Bill, taking Angel's hands in his own. "But you must never see that young mouse again." Angel became shocked when she heard it and began to cry, thinking she would never see that same mouse again. Soon, she began to shed tears. "Oh, no, no!" sobbed Angel. "I can't believe it. No, no!" The lizard and the two mice tried to comfort her, but she suddenly ran upstairs to her room, crying. Bill, Snakes, and Red sadly looked at each other. "And we thought she'd be so happy." said Red. A tear slid down Bill's cheek. Angel continued to cry on her bed throughout the afternoon, thinking about the mouse she fell in love with. Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes